Analyse cinématique
by Flutalor
Summary: Analyse d'une cinématique de Pokémon X/Y par une classe d'étudiants Pokémon. Attention, ça parle de sexe et de psychanalyse !


Assis au premier rang de la salle de classe, Sigismond Spaghet se dandinait nerveusement sur son siège, repassant mentalement le plan de son exposé, pour en déceler la moindre faiblesse ou incohérence. Il sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser à force de marteler dans sa… euh… poitrine ou le machin qui ressemble le plus à une poitrine chez un _Saquedeneu_.  
Cette semaine, Sigismond devait présenter son analyse à l'oral devant toute la promotion. Avec un coefficient 4, sa note compterait pour un tiers de la moyenne finale, autant dire que le Saquedeneu allait jouer son semestre sur ce coup-là !

Le cours d'analyse cinématique était assuré par le professeur Herbert Von Flatulenberg, un énorme _Smogo_ à l'air patibulaire. Le professeur se décrivait lui-même comme étant de la vieille école, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il arborait une tête de mort sur son front plutôt que sur son menton, à la manière des sprites des versions Rouge et Bleu. Von Flatulenberg se payait la réputation du prof le plus sévère et obtus de tout le campus, connu pour renvoyer les élèves de son cours par paquet de dix, ces trois mots préférés étant : « Prenez la porte ! ».  
Curieusement, cela faisait de son cours le plus prisé de la faculté. Tous les élèves s'y inscrivaient dans le but de jouer au Survival Herbert Game. On distinguait ainsi quatre catégories d'étudiants :  
\- les Indolents Expéditifs, dont l'objectif consistait de se faire virer de tous les cours, sans exception et, pour rajouter du challenge, le premier à sortir de classe remportait deux points ;  
\- les Survivalistes Idéalistes, qui, au contraire, redoublaient d'efforts pour ne jamais subir de renvoi du semestre ;  
\- les Maniaques Obsessionnels, qui tenaient à être congédier à certains cours, mais suivant un schéma très précis, schéma qui pouvait être simple (un cours sur deux ou uniquement les jeudis) ou extrêmement compliqué (pas de sortie les matins, sauf si le 25 du mois est un dimanche + pas de sortie les mercredis impairs + renvoi obligatoire après un jour férié sauf si cela rentre en contradiction avec la première règle, mais pas avec la deuxième…) ;  
\- et les Nihilistes Désintégrateurs, dont le but ultime était de provoquer le renvoi de toute la classe dans son intégralité.  
Il y avait bien entendu quelques élèves qui se contentaient simplement d'assister au cours, mais, pour leur signaler notre mépris, nous n'en dirons pas davantage sur ces gens.

Le professeur Von Flatulenberg entra bruyamment dans la salle de classe, provoquant la fin des conversations. Chacun se tenait assis bien droit face à sa table, du moins autant que le permettait leur physionomie.

« Lothar Remontonslibard, prenez la porte !  
\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! protesta le _Machopeur_ assis au troisème rang. »

L'étudiant laissa tomber ses bras musculeux sur son minuscule bureau dans un fracas de détresse, puis rassembla ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la pièce, tête basse. Tous les Indolents Expéditifs l'envièrent.  
Pendant ce temps, le professeur fit l'appel puis alla s'asseoir – nous laissons au lecteur le soin d'imaginer un _Smogo_ plier ses genoux et carrer son postérieur dodu sur l'assise d'un siège – au fond de la salle. Sigismond se dirigea vers le tableau comme un condamné à mort se rend à la potence.

Il saisit la craie blanche avec sa ma… non un _Saquedeneu_ n'a pas de mains… ben avec sa liane alors et inscrivit au tableau l'intitulé de sa problématique : « Découverte de la sexualité dans Pokémon ? Analyse d'une scène de XY. »  
Il y eut quelques ricanements étouffés derrière lui, et Amato Rossi fut contraint de quitter le cours. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelqu'un rigole quand on parle de sexe ? Sigismond ne se sentait pas franchement à l'aise pour traiter du sujet en public, mais son semestre en dépendait.

« Très bien, donc mon exposé portera sur la scène du feu d'artifice dans les versions X et Y. Alors, partie un : contexte et description. Cette scène se déroule durant le premier quart de l'aventure, le joueur possède le premier badge, mais sa route est bloquée par un Ronflex, ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler la première génération de jeux…  
\- Fais chier Game Freak avec Kanto ! intervint une _Pachirisu_ affalée sur sa table au deuxième rang.  
\- Poppy Katchou, prenez la porte ! »

Sigismond se demanda combien de renvois d'élèves allaient perturber sa lamentable présentation, mais, croisant le regard psychotique de son professeur, il revint bien vite à son exposé.

« Pour réveiller le _Ronflex_ , le joueur et Sannah se rendent au palais Chaydeuvre où ils retrouvent le _Couafarel_ du propriétaire qui les invite à un feu d'artifice. Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus trop, Sannah c'est la petite ritale en mini-short avec une coupe de cheveux improbable.  
\- Improbable, vous y allez fort, jeune homme ! Vous voulez qu'on parle des sourcils de Pépé Volution, peut-être ? commenta Von Flatulenberg.  
\- Avec une coupe de cheveux originale, corrigea Sigismond. Donc la scène n'apporte rien à l'histoire, ce qui en soit n'est pas forcément un mal, rappelez-vous de la scène de l'opéra dans Final fantasy VI. Dans notre cas toutefois, elle est trop riche en sous-entendus pour que son rôle se limite à meubler le récit. J'en arrive à ma partie deux : une allégorie de la sexualité. Jusqu'à présent, les références sexuelles dans les jeux Pokémon se sont toujours montrées peu subtiles à l'instar de l' _Onix_ de Pierre…  
\- Qui fait Empal'Korne dans le _Crustabri_ d'Ondine ! brailla un _Bacabouh_ en renversant sa table et sa chaise.  
\- Ernesto Manuel Castello Lasplaya Della Muerte, prenez la porte ! Immédiatement ! »

Ce fut sous les applaudissements de toute la classe, y compris ceux du _Solaroc_ au troisième rang, que le _Bacabouh_ quitta les lieux, après avoir salué par trois fois son public adoré. Ce n'est pas le _Saquedeneu_ qui aurait droit à de telles acclamations. Il poursuivit.

« Or dans les versions X et Y, cette scène du feu d'artifice possède une forte symbolique sexuelle, amenée de façon plus fine. Il y a plusieurs éléments à analyser. Tout d'abord je tiens à mettre les choses au clair, je suis parti du principe que les garçons âgés de dix à quatorze ans forment la cible principale de Game Freak et que ce public aura plutôt tendance à choisir un avatar mâle, pourtant plus limité dans ses options de customisation.  
\- Pff, typique des binaires ! murmura un _Metang_ assez bas pour que le prof ne l'entende pas.  
\- Donc le protagoniste est un jeune homme. Je dirais que les allusions commencent avec le personnage du propriétaire, ses abus du champ lexical de la pilosité peuvent avoir un sous-texte sur la puberté. Ensuite vient la phrase de Sannah : « C'est la première fois que je regarde un feu d'artifice avec un garçon ! » suivie d'un cœur. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que l'on dirait en pareilles circonstances, cette formule maladroite serait plus appropriée dans le cas d'un acte sexuel qui s'accompagnerait d'une perte de la virginité. Le cadrage nous offre également à voir des symboles phalliques, puisque des statues de _Minidraco_ sont visibles sur la façade du palais…  
\- Qui c'est que tu traites de symbole phallique ?! explosa une _Minidraco_ féministe au comble de l'indignation.  
\- Anastasia Dragdanov, prenez la porte !  
\- Je refuse de subir les injures d'une société patriarcale qui…  
\- CASSEZ-VOUS, MAINTENANT ! »

Le _Smogo_ avait triplé de volume et viré au rouge, comme s'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Chacun se cramponna à son siège, mais la féministe outrée refusait sortir de classe. Elle se tint bien droite et soutenait le regard funeste sinistre du professeur les mains posées sur les hanches… bien que son anatomie ne le lui permit pas  
Finalement elle quitta la pièce avec dignité et claqua violemment la porte. Sigismond dut attendre encore une bonne minute avant de reprendre, son rythme cardiaque s'étant emballé plus que d'ordinaire.

« On assiste enfin au feu d'artifice, métaphore courante de l'acte sexuel ou de l'orgasme, ainsi qu'on peut l'observer dans No More Heroes 2, lorsque Travis et Sylvia couchent ensemble…  
\- Evitez de comparer Pokémon et No More Heroes ! intervint Von Flatulenberg. Je ne veux pas que les prochaines versions soient classées PEGI 16 !  
\- D'accord. Par la suite, Sannah dit qu'elle n'oubliera jamais ce moment, c'est encore une fois suivi d'un cœur. A nouveau, la phrase est maladroite, car l'émotion qu'elle suggère est démesurée par rapport à la scène observée, sauf si on la conçoit comme sa première fois au lit. Après cela, on voit un autre symbole phallique, la Pokéflûte…  
\- Génial, Freud s'est réincarné, murmura à nouveau le _Metang_.  
\- Qui permet au protagoniste et à Sannah de poursuivre leur périple, or le premier bâtiment rencontré sur leur route est la pension, dont l'utilité pour le joueur demeure surtout la reproduction de ses Pokémon. A ce moment-là, Sannah ne se trouve déjà plus avec le protagoniste.  
\- Doit-on en conclure que Sannah est enceinte ? demanda Rebecca Witherspoon, une _Kadabra_ assise au premier rang. Parce que dans ton analyse, rien ne suggère l'utilisation d'un préservatif. »

Enfin une intervention intelligente, se dit Sigismond, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il faut dire que Rebecca était major de promo, personne n'attendait d'elle autre chose qu'un regard pertinent et critique sur le monde de fous dans lequel nous vivons.

« A vrai dire, je pense que oui, répondit Sigismond après quelques secondes de réflexion. Cette scène se déroule, je l'ai dit, au premier quart du scénario principal. Le joueur doit encore gagner sept badges, vaincre la Team Flare, devenir Maître de la Ligue et se taper le générique le plus gnangnan de la franchise, ce qui prend entre huit et vingt heures, selon les personnes. Mais si on se place du point de vue du dessin animé, qui est plus cohérent pour ce qui est des durées réelles, on peut supposer qu'il se passe plusieurs mois. Et sans surprise, le premier élément post-game c'est Sannah qui propose d'échanger son starter qu'elle vient tout juste de faire éclore. En un sens, elle demande au protagoniste de reconnaître la paternité de leur enfant.  
\- Donc Kalem n'est pas puceau, marmonna encore le _Metang_.  
\- Mais ce ne sont que des préadolescents ! pleurnicha un _Frison_ au fond de la classe avant d'enfouir son visage humide dans ses mains... dans ses sabots.  
\- Et ouais, Pokémon c'est crade ! s'exclama joyeusement Abdel-Kader, un _Lucario_ sans dreadlocks. Rien que la pension, ça fait l'apologie de l'eugénisme, de l'inceste et du sexe inter-espèces !  
\- Quelle horreur, vous venez de tuer mon innocence ! sanglota le _Frison_ en quittant la salle de classe.  
\- Non mais, revenez immédiatement ! beugla le Smogo. Je suis le seul à pouvoir renvoyer les élèves, ici !  
\- Vous venez de perdre votre privilège, on dirait ! le taquina Abdel-Kader.  
\- Prenez la porte. »

Le _Lucario_ s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Puis il se rendit aux toilettes du département de sociologie, les plus propres du bâtiment, avant l'indispensable arrêt café-clope.

Pour Sigismond arrivait le moment le plus tendu de sa présentation : les questions. Sans grande surprise, Dave leva la main, enfin l'aile. Ce _Canarticho_ dédaigneux s'était amusé à faire tourner son bâton autour de son pouce (ou n'importe quel équivalent à plume) durant tout l'exposé de Sigismond, comme pour signaler son ennui.  
D'habitude, quand Dave ouvrait la bouche… ça me saoule… le bec, cela durait des heures, jusqu'à ce toute la classe se soit rangée de son avis, ou pendue.

« Je trouve que ta théorie est tirée par les cheveux, mon coco !  
\- De la part d'un _Canarticho_ , c'est gonflé, soupira une dernière fois le _Metang_.  
\- En plus ton analyse des objets phalliques s'avère des plus simplistes, poursuivit Dave. S'il y avait eu des statues de _Taupiqueur_ à la place des _Minidraco_ , est-ce que tu aurais conclu à un gloryhole ?!  
\- Mais c'est abject comme réflexion ! hurla quelqu'un au fond de la classe. »

Alors un brouhaha sans pareil s'empara de la classe. Chacun criait au scandale. De la pornographie dans Pokémon ? Mais que diable faisait Masuda ? _Pikachu_ dirigeait-il le monde en secret ? Quelle génération de jeux marquerait la fin de la franchise ? _Marshadow_ était-il un Illuminati ? Est-ce que Game Freak soutenait les détournements hentai de sa licence ? Quid de _Gardevoir_ ? A quand le remake des versions Diamant et Perle ? Pourquoi _Nidorina_ et _Nidoqueen_ étaient-elles ménopausées ? Le scénario des jeux Pokémon devait-il être plus mature ? _Metamorph_ était-il un pervers polymorphe ou le précurseur des genderfluids ? A quoi servait réellement le type insecte ? Pouvait-on se passer de _Lovdisc_ ?

Finalement le professeur Herbert Von Flatulenberg chassa tous les étudiants hors de la salle de classe. Sigismond, le dernier à quitter la pièce, arbora un grand sourire… ouais imaginons que les _Saquedeneu_ ont des dents.  
S'il risquait de louper son semestre, au moins avait-il gagné le Survival Herbert Game d'aujourd'hui. Il rejoignit le groupe des Nihilistes Désintégrateurs, dont il était le chef, et fut accueilli en héros.

Vous vous dites certainement que la chute de cette histoire est nulle. En même temps vu comment elle avait commencé, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?


End file.
